Amor Jovial
by Senju Yume
Summary: Tsunade e Jiraiya se descobrem... Aquele amor puro, amor sincero, Amor Jovial. Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence T.T, Porque se pertencesse Jiraiya não morreria!
1. Chuva

Amanhecia um dia nublado com cores cínicas e aparência de mau humor, o ar estava pesado como se alguém tivesse recebido uma má noticia, o dia havia amanhecido preparando todos para um dia difícil

**Amor Jovial.**

Amanhecia um dia nublado com cores cínicas e aparência de mau humor, o ar estava pesado como se alguém tivesse recebido uma má noticia, o dia havia amanhecido preparando todos para um dia difícil. As flores ainda estavam se abrindo, quase toda a vila dormia, exceto o dono daquela cabeleira farta e esbranquiçada, que se sentava em um banco daquela praça, escondido a sombra de uma frondosa arvore de sakura.

Jiraiya parecia esperar algo ou alguém. Em meio a névoa uma silhueta ia se destacando ao aproximar-se do jovem, era a conhecida silhueta de Tsunade, a cascata de cabelos loiros platinados que surpreendentemente estavam soltos eram levemente tocados pelo vento que surgira uivando.

Jiraiya POV's

Essa manhã acordei com vontade de ouvir aqueles gritos que eu dizia não gostar, senti-me meio masoquista, mas em correlação a mim isso não me impressionou. O que me deixou instigado foi o fato de mandar aquela ave com mensagem destinada a ela.

Ela parece-me sonolenta, espero não esteja mal humorada. Mas em relação a ela isso torna-se um mistério!

"Mulheres!" sussurrei rindo.

A medida que ela se aproximava o meu coração saltava, ela evitava ficar sozinha comigo... E olha ela ali, de vestido e cabelos soltos!

Fim de Jiraiya POV's

Tsunade parou a alguns metros de distância, sempre mantinha reta imaginária os separando. Ela estava com aquela carinha de sono de quem acorda no susto, os cabelos soltos, provavelmente não houvera tempo de prendê-los. Enfiada em um vestido? Sim, era a roupa mais fácil para vestir-se. A carta de Jiraiya a alarmou.

"O que foi de tão importante que me fez sair da cama tão cedo?"

Jiraiya deu de ombros e sorriu amigavelmente para ela, chegando para o lado vagando um lugar no banco.

"Sente-se!"

"Prefiro ficar de pé!"

"Então aproxime-se..."

Tsunade deu dois passos a frente muito relutante, ela fixou o olhar em Jiraiya. Começava a irritar-se.

"O que houve?"

"Não sei!"

"Como assim não sabe?"

Jiraiya levantou-se e foi até Tsunade ficando de frente para ela. Ela era realmente baixinha, porém tinha alguns atributos físicos, seios medianos e corpo magro, ela melhorara muito da adolescência para cá.

"Acho que acordei com uma vontade louca..."

Tsunade o encarou em entender o que ele dizia.

"Está bêbado?"

"Acho que acordei com vontade de apanhar!"

Tsunade recuou alguns passos e olhou para cima o encarando. Muito estranhamente ele tinha um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. Ela impulsivamente levou seus dedos longos e finos com unhas caprichosamente pintadas de vermelho e os pousou sobre a testa de Jiraiya. Com toda aquela aproximação Jiraiya não pode conter os impulsos. Puxou-a para si e segurou seu rosto bem próximo ao seu a encarando nos olhos e lhe beijando.

Tsunade o empurrou e lhe deu um tapa.

"Pronto! Matou sua vontade de apanhar!" disse ela enquanto corria.

Tsunade POV's

"Porque estou correndo, aquele tarado, não tinha o direito!" Tsunade estava longe o suficiente de Jiraiya agora.

Ele, sempre armando das suas... Me acordar dizendo precisar falar comigo urgentemente, só queria tripudiar de mim como sempre! Me peguei parada com um dedo nos meus lábios. Aquele retardado está claramente me provocando e eu como sempre caindo nas armações dele!

Fim de Tsunade POV's

Mesmo não sendo mais responsável por eles, Sarutobi-sensei sempre os reunia para uma conversa amigável ou uma farrinha. E lá estavam os três homens, Jiraiya, Orochimaru e Sarutobi-sensei esperando por Tsunade.

"Desculpem-me o atraso!"

"É claro Princesa!" respondeu Orochimaru.

Tsunade foi até ele que estava recostado de cabeça baixa e lhe beijou a testa.

"T-SU-NA-DE..." disse Jiraiya abaixando a cabeça e a apontando com o indicador.

Tsunade sorriu e foi até Jiraiya.

PAF

Um cascudo fora o que ele ganhara.

Sarutobi Havia os convidado para algo inusitado, eles iriam fazer um piquenique na cachoeira. Jiraiya ia atrás com o sensei carregando a cesta enquanto Tsunade era carregada nas costas por Orochimaru.

Jiraiya passava a mão na cabeça onde Tsunade havia batido.

"Ele fica com beijos e carinhos, enquanto eu fico com socos e espinhos!"

"Jiraiya, você tem que saber como agir com ela!"

Eles comiam agradavelmente, Orochimaru como sempre desfrutando dos carinhos de Tsunade.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya e Orochimaru, vocês já são respectivamente Ninja médico, E Jounnins, estou ficando velho!"

"Que isso Sarutobi sensei!" disse Tsunade ajoelhando-se e beijando o rosto do sensei.

Orochimaru pegou Tsunade no colo e a jogou dentro d'água. Ela emergiu com a cara tomada por cólera.

"Aposto que foi armação do pervertido ali!" disse apontando para Jiraiya.

Ele arregalou os olhos e Sarutobi o defendeu. Tsunade saiu da água com as roupas coladas e transparentes, mostrando o corpo que ela costumava esconder.

Não teve como Jiraiya se conter, o corpo de Tsunade se mostrava com toda aquela virgindade, perfeito, como uma tela em branco que precisava ser preenchida. Os olhos de Jiraiya saltaram da órbita, ele se aproximou dela que estava enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha que Sarutobi lhe jogou. O rosto de Jiraiya completamente corado, e de seu nariz escorria uma linha de sangue. Tsunade o olhou aproximando-se a engatinhar e lhe deu um chute no rosto e cobriu seu corpo com a toalha.

"Tsunade, você não pode continuar com essas roupas molhadas." proferiu o sensei.

"E o que sugere que eu faça?"

"Fique nua!" respondeu Orochimaru deitado no chão.

Tsunade ruborizou-se.

"Ze Foze eu gui tivezi didu izzo ela mi batava!" Disse Jiraiya contendo o sangramento do nariz que Tsunade tinha ocasionado.

"ATCHIM!" espirrou Tsunade.

"Tá vendo, o dia hoje não está propicio para mergulhos Tsunade!"

"Sensei!" reclamou ela.

Jiraiya levantou-se e retirou seu kimono branco ficando apenas de camiseta e calças. Foi andando até Tsunade com cautela e lhe ofereceu.

"Beste izzo!"

Tsunade olhou aquele gesto com carinho, pegou o kimono e foi para atrás de uma árvore de tronco robusto. Jiraiya sentou-se ao lado do sensei.

"Isso conta pontos para você Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya sorriu segurando o pano contra o nariz. Tsunade saiu de traz da árvore segurando suas roupas ensopadas nas mãos, as peças intimas estavam bem enroladas nas suas roupas. O Kimono de Jiraiya era muito grande para ela, fazendo-a o apertar ao máximo, o que resultou em seios quase a mostra. Ela estava muito sem jeito. Sentou-se com muita cautela sobre a toalha xadrez. Jiraiya olhou para o sensei que afirmou com a cabeça.

"Tsunade, toma pra não ficar resfriada." ele oferecera para ela um xícara de chocolate quente.

"brigada Jiraiya."

O dia foi ficando com aparência de chuva e eles resolveram voltar cada qual para sua casa. Tsunade agora não era mais carregada por Orochimaru, ela estava com uma certa raiva dele. Eles chegaram na vila e Sarutobi despediu-se deles e rumou para sua casa!

"Tsunade-hime? Desculpe-me!" Pediu Orochimaru.

"Ok!"

Ele virou-se e foi embora.

"Então, é isso, vou indo Tsunade!" O nariz de Jiraiya havia parado de sangrar porem ainda estava inchado.

"Jiraiya, e o seu Kimono?" perguntou Tsunade apontando para o próprio corpo.

"Preocupa não Tsuyu!" Ele sempre a chamava assim quando estava descontraído.

Ela sempre corava com esse apelido que Jiraiya a dera.

"Vem comigo até minha casa... Para pegar o seu Kimono!" Tsunade tratou logo de esclarecer.

Como Jiraiya não perdia nenhuma chance de ficar a sós com Tsunade aceitou, Os dois chegaram na casa dela, entraram e ela pediu para que ele esperasse na sala. Tsunade abriu a porta de correr e entrou no seu quarto. Os cômodos da casa eram divididos por portas de correr com aquela madeira fina. A falta de claridade fez Tsunade ascender a lâmpada, deixando a sombra dela contra a porta, Jiraiya ficou olhando a sobra de Tsunade despir-se, ficando completamente nua e depois vestir-se de novo. Ela voltara com seu próprio kimono azulado, que tampava bem seu corpo.

"Toma, obrigada!" entregou-lhe o kimono.

"De nada Tsunade!"

Tsunade viu o nariz dele inchado.

"Desculpe-me, sou muito bruta as vezes!"

"As vezes?" brincou Jiraiya.

Tsunade riu descontraidamente e apoiou-se em Jiraiya fazendo-o assustar-se. Eles se encararam e Jiraiya pos sua mão no ombro dela.

"Eu extrapolo, desculpe-me!"

"Eu sempre faço por merecer!"

O silêncio tomou os lábios dos dois e um trovão barulhento seguido da falta de luz fez Tsunade agarrar-se a Jiraiya. Ele sentiu aquele perfume de flores vindo dela, ela não era mais a pequena Tsunade, menina tábua. Era mulher, com feições e cheiro de mulher, o braço de Jiraiya pousou sobre as costas quentes de Tsunade, que estremeceu, ela jamais tinha sido tocada dessa forma por um homem, tentava evitar eles ao máximo. Ela tremia, o corpo de Jiraiya tão próximo ao seu, ela sentia os músculos dele contra seu ombro.

"Tudo bem?" perguntou ele sério.

Tsunade estava de olhos fechados.

"E-eu tenho pavor de tro-trovões" sua voz falhava de tempos em tempos.

"Não se preocupe Tsunade, eu estou aqui!"

E dizendo isso ele percorreu seus dedos nodosos pelos cabelos louros e macios dela. Nesse momento ela abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para o olhar. Ela vislumbrou um Jiraiya diferente, compenetrado, sério, maduro. Seu queixo firme foi abaixando-se a medida que ele olhava para ela. Ela ameaçou soltar ele quando mais um trovão, desta vez pior que o outro invadiu a sala fazendo Tsunade jogar-se sobre Jiraiya. Os narizes roçaram-se, Tsunade sentia a respiração ofegante de Jiraiya. Ele controlava-se ao máximo para que não fizesse nada que estragasse aquele momento. O corpo de Tsunade totalmente sobre o seu tremia. Eles se encaravam e inevitavelmente Tsunade o beijou.

Os lábios quentes e macios de Tsunade Tremiam, os de Jiraiya tremiam em igual constância, mas pela emoção. Eles buscaram maior intimidade, abrindo vagarosamente suas bocas e entrelaçando os beijos, as línguas enroscaram-se. O sabor do beijo de Tsunade era único jamais provado por Jiraiya, um gosto apimentado que fazia Jiraiya lembrar o que entendia por paixão. Os lábios de Jiraiya eram muito quentes, ferviam na boca de Tsunade, ela que jamais havia provado o prazer de um beijo adulto não controlava-se ante aos lábios quentes e saborosos de Jiraiya. Os lábios se desgrudaram, Tsunade olhou Jiraiya corada, ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Ela afastou-se dele e ele a olhou. Viu aqueles olhos castanhos o encararem com certa vergonha no olhar, o lábio inferior preso nos dentes dava a entender que nem ela sabia o porque de ter feito o que fez.

A chuva caiu pesada lá fora, Tsunade parecia não escutar mais os trovões cada vez mais apavorantes, o mundo parecia ruir lá fora, enquanto algo incomum acontecia naquela sala.


	2. Só um gole

Caso não tenha sido modificado, o cap 1 tem o titulo de CHUVA

Caso não tenha sido modificado, o cap 1 tem o titulo de CHUVA.

Peço desculpas, pois ainda estou aprendendo a mexer com o FanFiction!

Cap 2 – Só um gole.

Aqueles dois ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos sem dizer nada um ao outro, Tsunade afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

"Desculpe-me Jiraiya" disse ela entre os joelhos.

Ela não conseguia encará-lo diretamente, não depois do que havia feito, ele sempre havia tentado alguma aproximação e ela sempre o mantinha a uma distância relativamente segura perante a ele. Fora os trovões, dizia ela a si mesma ainda afundada em seus joelhos.

"Tsunade?" chamou ele com carinho.

Ela apenas respondeu um "Oi" para ele.

"Tsuyu" e ele pos a mão sobre seu ombro. "Olhe para mim, não esconda este belo rosto."

Ela ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos estavam cheios de peroladas lágrimas. Jiraiya as secou com seu dedo polegar, ele deslizou a mão sobre o rosto de Tsunade e pousou sobre seu queixo levantando bem seu belo rosto. Mais uma vez eles se encararam. Tsunade pode ver pela primeira vez sinceridade naqueles negros olhos com feixes vermelhos que saiam da pálpebra inferior. Eles sorriram para ela um sorriso comum, desses que você oferece somente a alguém especial.

"Como sempre eu faço coisas sem pensar!" disse Tsunade corando.

"Queria eu ter a sua coragem!"

A chuva começava a diminuir seu ritmo, Jiraiya estava de pé no portal de entrada da casa de Tsunade e a mesma com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta.

"Até mais Tsunade!" disse ele indo-se carregando em suas mãos o roupão que cobrira o corpo da amada.

"Até mais meu amor..." sussurrou ela quando ele já estava longe.

Depois da despedida Tsunade jogou-se sobre o sofá e ficou contemplando o teto de madeira. O que seria pior, na imaginação de Tsunade era, encarar Jiraiya no dia seguinte. Porque não se controlara? Agora ele ficaria lá todo convencido de si e cheio de expectativas. Não que Tsunade não o amasse, o fato era que, na cabeça dela, ele o mais pervertidos de todos não deveria ter uma princesa em seus braços.

Jiraiya havia chegado em sua casa, tomara um banho quente já que havia pegado um pouco de chuva, e neste exato momento estava la, ele sentado no sofá com seu kimono na mão, e de tempos em tempos o levava perante ao nariz e inspirava o perfume que o deixava tão bêbado.

A chuva aumentara em proporção ao momento que Jiraiya havia saído da casa de Tsunade, e com ela, trovões e relâmpagos, eram ouvidos e vistos de minuto em minuto.

"Como estará Tsunade?"

Jiraiya devaneava ouvindo o ritmo da chuva a tocar em sua janela.

Tsunade estava enfiada debaixo de cobertas, com os olhos fechados, ela tinha realmente muito medo de trovões.

FlashBack Tsunade Mode on.

Todos de sua família a procuravam, o céu parecia que ia desabar, uma grossa chuva prejudicava-os na procura dela. Tsunade, a neta de Shodaime havia sumido enquanto brincava no parquinho da vila. Agora toda a Elite ANBU estava a sua procura, inclusive seu Avô, Harashima..

"TSUNADE" gritava ele.

Ela era tão pequenina, tão nova, nada poderia acontecer a ela, ele não se perdoaria. O clã Senju esforçava-se ao máximo para encontrá-la.

"Onde diabos esta menina se enfiou?" perguntara Nidaime para si mesmo, seu Tio a procurava como todos os outros.

Trovões rugiam avisando que a chuva só ia piorar. Uma menina loirinha, com olhos sugestivos cor de caramelo, estava escondida sob a raiz de uma árvore grossa, estava brincando com coleginhas e acabara por dormir ali, a chuva a acordara e com seus cinco anos de idade, estava apavorada com todo aquele estardalhaço que vinha do céu.

Shodaime lembrou-se do colar que a poucos dias tinha a dado de presente, como poderia ter se esquecido? Ele encontrou um restigio de seu próprio chakra e foi em busca de sua princesinha. Ela estava ensopada, tremia de frio. Cada trovão repercutia de uma forma peculiar nela, ela se agarrava a ele, e enfiava a cabeça contra seu peito.

A chuva estava cada vez pior e agora, Tsunade estava em casa, mas com aquele medo no olhar, e seu queixo afundado em seus próprios joelhos.

FlashBack Tsunade Mode off.

Ela apegava se no colar de seu avô, lembrando-se de como ele a salvara, e de como contrairá esse medo de trovões, Jiraiya tinha de estar ali para defende-la de seus medos. Acabara por adormecer naquela mesma posição.

Jiraiya acordou, havia dormido no sofá, com seu kimono sobre o rosto. Ele levantou-se e esfregou os olhos, o céu estava totalmente limpo naquele dia, nada de nuvens ameaçadoras no céu, Tsunade devia estar agradecendo, mas ele não, gostara da chuva e especialmente de onde ela o tinha levado. Os lábios de Tsunade dançavam em seus pensamentos.

"Tenho que vê-la!" disse a si mesmo.

Porem o dia passou atarefado para Jiraiya, ele e Orochimaru haviam sido chamados para uma missão de escolta até a vila vizinha.

"Estamos velhos para esse tipo de missão" reclamou Jiraiya enquanto voltava para a vila com Orochimaru.

"Cala a boca!"

Orochimaru não era do tipo falador e não ia muito com a cara de Jiraiya também, era somente com Tsunade que ele falava.

E era exatamente nela em quem Jiraiya estava pensando. Ele passou por um bar recém inaugurado, e teve a súbita idéia de convidá-la a tomar uma dose de sakê.

TOC-TOC

Tsunade ouvira batidas na porta.

Quem poderia ser? Ela se dirigiu a mesma apenas de camisola, acabara de acordar de um cochilo.

"Quem é?" perguntou ela de dentro da casa.

"Sou eu!"

"Jiraiya?"

"Sim"

"Só um segundo!"

Ela foi se trocar e abriu a porta para ele vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca. Ele a encarou com curiosidade, nunca a vira vestida em roupas tão descontraídas.

"O que quer?" perguntou ela sem o encarar.

"Vamos dar uma volta?"

"Aonde?"

"Beber sakê?"

"Eu não bebo!"

"Não sabe o que está perdendo!" disse ele piscando um olho.

"Desde quando ficar jogado pelos cantos é coisa boa?"

Jiraiya abaixou a cabeça e virou-se indo em direção a porta. Tsunade sentiu pena e segurou sua camisa fazendo-o parar.

"Está bem, mas só um gole!"

E os dois saíram, andavam amistosamente pelas ruas, o sol ia se pondo e a lua despontava no céu. Eles iam calados, talvez temiam por dizer algo que estragasse o que lhes acontecera ontem, ou talvez apenas por falta de assunto, mas isso não se sabe. Eles chegaram a porta do bar e entraram, estava vazio o local e havia na maioria mesas para casais. Jiraiya ergueu a mão e o garçom veio.

"O que vão querer?" disse olhando para o casal.

"Sakê" disse Jiraiya.

Tsunade afirmou com a cabeça e o garçom saiu. Minutos depois ele traz uma bandeja com uma pequena garrafa branca e dois copinhos bem pequenos e da mesma cor. Jiraiya serviu-se e a Tsunade, ele virou o copo em um gole e encarou Tsunade que mantinha o copinho seguro entre seus dedos, e olhava fixamente para seu reflexo turvo no líquido. Ela respirou fundo e bebeu em um único gole, que desceu queimando a sua garganta a fazendo soltar lágrimas nos olhos.


	3. Um começo simples

Eu ando meia enrolada com a minha confecção de chaveiros de Anime

Eu ando meia enrolada com a minha confecção de chaveiros de Anime... ¬¬ Merchan!

xD

**Cap 3 – Um começo Simples.**

Era engraçado ver Tsunade franzir o cenho por algo tão banal quanto uma dose de sakê, a loira deu uma tossidinha e encarou Jiraiya que segurava um riso.

Ela tentava falar, ou melhor brigar com ele, mas a sua voz não saia, quanto mais ela tentava mais Jiraiya ria da cara que ela fazia, enfim depois de muitos minutos e uma Tsunade extremamente irritada ela rugiu.

"Jiraiyaaaaa!" ela tinha a mão na garganta. "Que bebida do inferno é essa?"

A sensação que Tsunade tinha era de que sua garganta tinha sido esfolada por espinhos, queimava a cada palavra, e a cada vez que sentia queimar lágrimas rompiam de seu orbe.

"Tsc-tsc Pobre Tsunade, tem que aprender a beber!" disse Jiraiya bebendo mais uma dose de sakê. "Tsuyu, quando você bebe sakê pela primeira vez você tem que deixá-lo na boca por alguns segundos, para que a mesma se acostume com o sabor, depois disso, nem queima tanto assim!"

Tsunade bebia longos goles de água que o garçom a tinha oferecido, ela olhava Jiraiya com incredulidade,

"Porque não disse isso antes?"

"Ora, a Tsunade Hime, nunca aceita nenhuma de minhas dicas" disse dando de ombros.

Tsunade respirou fundo e encarou aquele pequeno copo cheio de liquido novamente e o encarou, virou todo o liquido na boca e lá o manteve, no primeiro momento ela fechou os olhos, era muito forte, mas com o passar dos segundos, sua boca ia se acostumando ao gosto. Sakê, um gosto estranhamente familiar, aquele gosto acre misturado com um certo doce e algo com algum bolor, mas incrivelmente essa mistura fazia a bebida ser atraente. Quando Tsunade engoliu esperava por queimar novamente a sua garganta, mas isso realmente não cocorreu, apenas um quentinho desceu por ela. Tsunade respirou fundo e soltou o ar pela boca, como via seu Avô fazer.

"ahhhh"

Jiraiya a olhou e viu que a bochecha de sua companheira estava avermelhada.

"Ela fica tão linda corada quanto assustada" pensou ele e também corou.

Logo logo a garrafa havia se esvaziado e Tsunade estava sobre o efeito do álcool mesmo tendo bebido apenas 3 copinhos de sakê, já que Jiraiya se encarregou de tomar todo o resto.

"Tsuyu, acho melhor pararmos por hoje!"

Ela apenas concordou com a mão, estava com o braço direito sobre a mesa que apoiava sua cabeça, o braço esquerdo tampava-lhe a claridade que vinha aos olhos. Jiraiya pagou o sakê ao garçom e pegou o braço de Tsunade pondo em seus ombros e a levando dali. Ele a levou um lugar mais afastado, não para ficar sozinho com ela, mas para que ninguém a visse naquele estado.

Ele a sentou em uma calçada, em frente a entrada para a vila dos Uchiha, já que ali, de noite era mais calmo. Tsunade olhou para ele e o fitou por alguns instantes.

"Me diz o porque?"

Jiraiya ficou sem entender e sentou-se ao lado de Tsunade.

"O porque de que?"

"De você estar sempre correndo atrás de mim?"

"Você é a única que vale a pena!"

Dito isso, Tsunade corou furiosamente.

"Mas acho que não posso corresponder nada a você!" disse ela inclinando-se para traz apoiando-se em seus cotovelos.

"Não foi o que aquele beijo me disse..." falou Jiraiya detraído observando Tsunade apoiar-se.

Ela realmente ficava muito bela a luz da lua, e aquela camiseta branca era um pouco transparente, isso ela não devia ter percebido, ou não a vestiria.

Tsunade virou-se para ele e o encarou séria.

"Um beijo não quer dizer nada!" dizia ela, mesmo pensando ao contrário.

"Pra mim não foi apenas um beijo Tsunade"

Ele a olhou com aquela docilidade no olhar a qual Tsunade não conseguia resistir. Ela desviou o olhar do rosto dele.

"Se aquele beijo não significou nada, então me diga porque não me olha nos olhos?"

Tsunade sentou-se e encarando, os olhos estavam a mesma altura agora, os olhos de Tsunade vibravam com a tensão do momento e os de Jiraiya eram o mais calmos o possível. Aquele encara, encara, não ficou assim por muito tempo, mais uma vez Tsunade investiu contra Jiraiya o beijando novamente, o gosto de sakê em suas bocas se mesclavam.

Tsunade empurrou Jiraiya e saiu correndo. Ele levantou-se e corria a seu encalço. Minutos depois ele a alcançou e a segurou pelo braço, o estação foi tão violento que ela voltou e eles bateram de frente, fazendo Tsunade cair sobre Jiraiya. Ele a segurou em um abraço forçado.

"E esse beijo também não foi nada?"

"Claro que não!" disse ela com olhos fechados.

"Me encare Tsunade!"

"Não!"

Silencio, ele ficou fitando o rosto dela com os olhos fechados.

"ME ENCARA!" gritou ele.

"NÃO!" respondeu ela em grito. "Eu não posso... não consigo!" disse sussurrando.

Jiraiya relaxou os braços, mas Tsunade continuou sobre ele.

"Não consegue?" repetiu atônito.

Tsunade abriu os olhos e o encarou, algumas lágrimas rolavam dos olhos dela.

"É eu não consigo ficar te encarando... Eu nem pedi pra sentir isso!"

Ela sentou-se no chão, Jiraiya continuou deitado sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Tsunade só conseguia encarar as próprias mãos aninhadas em suas pernas sobrepostas. Jiraiya sentou-se ao lado dela e pos uma mão sobre suas costas.

"Ninguém escolhe o que vai sentir e nem por quem vai sentir Tsunade, só lamentou por ser por mim que você sinta algo..."

"Não lamente..."

"Você é uma princesa... e eu? Eu sou um Ero inrremendavel, um completo baka!"

"Quanto a isso você está certo" disse rindo um pouco "Mas eu gosto desse seu jeito" ela levantou o rosto. "embora prefira o Jiraiya romântico" isso ela disse mais para si do que para ele.

A ultima frase Jiraiya não ouviu direito, mas não importava, acabara de, a seu modo, declarar-se para Jiraiya. Ao menos era isso que ele achava.

"Tsunade" a chamou pegando em sua mão. "Eu sei que essa pergunta é velha mas... Quer namorar comigo?"

Tsunade corou com a pergunta de Jiraiya, ela puxou a mão e olhou com muita seriedade no olhar.

"Não é tão simples quanto você pensa!"

"É só você não complicar!"

"Não sou eu que complico, ou melhor, eu complico sim, mas..."

O resto da frase de Tsunade virou uma incógnita, pois Jiraiya a calara com um beijo. Os olhos de Tsunade piscaram arregalados, e ordenados pelo momento se fecharam. O corpo de Tsunade respondia a impulsos involuntários, suas mãos envolviam o pescoço dele. Ela não entendia como podia ter dois tipos de Tsunade para com um mesmo Jiraiya, quando estava com seu time, era uma Tsunade rude e brigona, e quando estava só com ele, era uma tremenda idiota apaixonada. Era por isso que ela tanto evitava ficar sozinha com ele. E agora não tinha como se aproximar mais, os lábios se desgrudaram.

"E ai?"

"E ai o que?" perguntou ela fechando a cara.

"Tsunade, é um começo simples... Não o complique! Apenas diga Sim!"

Tsunade levantou-se e olhou para ele sorrindo.

"Queria que fosse realmente fácil como você faz parecer!"

Jiraiya levantou-se e a segurou contra seu corpo. Tsunade sentia-o ofegar, o peito arfar e o coração acelerar, ele estava gelado, parecia receoso com algo.

"Jiraiya?"

"Eu sei o que vem agora..."

Tsunade o abraçou.

"Não o diga Tsunade..."

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu diga?"

"Não me deixe indeciso!"

Tsunade o afastou de si e o encarou.

"Diga! Já me acostumei com seus foras mesmo!"

Os dois calaram-se, os atos de Tsunade falaram por ela. Ela o abraçou, beijou o pé de seu pescoço, apertou-o contra o corpo e deitou sua cabeça sobre seu ombro. Jiraiya apenas sorriu, todos esses anos, ele sonhou com esse dia, e ele acontecera, ali, naquele lugar onde tudo sempre acontecia, só nesse instante ele reparou onde estavam. Da janela de sua sala Sarutobi via o casal se abraçando, aquilo ainda ia lhe render alguma dor de cabeça, como novo Hokage da vila. Mas estava feliz, por ver dois de seus alunos tão unidos. Em frete a casa do Hokage, sobre os rostos de seu Avó e Tio ela estava abraçada ao homem que a fazia ficar sem chão. Tsunade, a Menina Tábua, a Mulher Chata e Jiraiya o Ero! Juntos.

Naquela noite ela a levou para casa de mãos dadas, A deixou na porta, beijou seu rosto e rumou para a sua casa cantarolando uma musiquinha animada, com um sorriso de rei no rosto.

_Tah que esse capitulo tah seio de sentimentalismo... mas hoje eu to assim, melosa..._

_Bem, espero que estejam gostando! Em breve posto mais algo!_


	4. Desastres

Cap 4 – Desastres

**Cap 4 – Desastres...**

Na manhã seguinte, como de costume os três iam se encontrar, sabe lá bem o porque, mas mesmo quando não tinham missões, andavam juntos, Tsunade chegou correndo parecendo estar atrasada mas no local marcado só estava Orochimaru.

"Bom Dia!" disse ela puxando ar aos pulmões.

"Bom" respondeu Orochimaru com a cara mais seria que ele tinha.

Tsunade procurou por Jiraiya, mas não o encontrou antes que pudesse perguntar por ele, o mesmo veio a abraçando por trás e beijando seu rosto.

"Tsu-na-deee..."

Um baque surdo foi ouvido e um muxoxo da parte de Jiraiya, Tsunade o tinha acertado uma cotovelada nas costelas.

"Tá louca mulher?" disse se afastando e aninhando as costelas.

Orochimaru deu uma gargalhada da cara de Jiraiya e Tsunade lhe deu um tapa. Ela bater nele era uma coisa realmente rara, já que ele não era de ficar implicando com ela. Orochimaru a olhou muito sério com a mão na face.

"A Princesa está brava com o que?"

Tsunade fez um bico e saiu de perto dos dois.

"Vai lá se saber o que essa louca pensa" disse Orochimaru passando por Jiraiya. Ela estava sentada na ponte balançando os pés descontraidamente. Jiraiya fez sombra sobre ela que olhou para cima a fim de ver quem era.

"O que deu em você?"

"Desculpe..."

"Você se desculpa demais..."

Ela o olhou em quanto ele sentava a seu lado na ponte.

"Tsunade..."

"Foi a força do habito!" respondeu ela meio que rindo.

"Hmmm... e porque bateu no Orochimaru?"

"Ahh... ele riu de você, eu acho que foi por isso!"

Jiraiya a abraçou e a deu um selinho nos lábios.

"Contou pro sensei?"

"Não, porque?" perguntou Jiraiya pondo a mão sobre o joelho de Tsunade.

"Ele me parabenizou, disse que você é um bom rapaz..." Tsunade viu Jiraiya ficar cheio de si. "... ele não sabe o que fala!" Implicou Ela.

Jiraiya fez uma cara de desagrado.

"Ele é nosso sensei, deve ter algum jeito de descobrir o que fazemos" disse ele pensando.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça negativamente como se reprovasse o que Jiraiya acabara de dizer. Ela o encarou e ele sorriu buscando-a com os lábios que ficaram perdidos na palma da mão de Tsunade, Jiraiya abriu os olhos que estavam fechado e girou um pouco o rosto para encarar Tsunade ainda com os lábios pregados em sua mão. Ela manteve se impar aquilo tudo, ele retirou seus lábios da mão dela e lhe indagou.

"O que acontecer Tsuyu?"

Ela negou com a cabeça e levantando disse.

"Um equivoco..." ela sem olhar para ele saiu andando, afastando-se mais a cada passo.

Jiraiya sem entender ficou parado, olhando-a sumir no horizonte.

"Mulher difícil!" disse deitando-se.

Tsunade não entendia o porque de fugir de Jiraiya, a luz do dia ela era arredia com ele, mas ao cair da noite, parecia que ele ficava diferente, mais maduro, e isso ela não conseguia resistir.

"Não posso me dar o luxo..." disse ela assustando uma senhora que passava a seu lado.

"Tsunade!"

Ela escutou chamarem, virou-se e viu Sarutobi a chamando da janela de seu escritório.

"Preciso falar com você!" disse fazendo gesto para que ela fosse até ele. Ela subiu as escadas do tão conhecido prédio, passara toda a sua infância brincando e irritando os ninjas que faziam a guarda. Ela adentrou sem bater a porta, como de costume.

"Pode entrar Tsunade" disse o sensei a olhando aproximar e sentar-se em uma cadeira próxima. "E fique avontade, sente-se." Disse ele em tom irônico.

Tsunade corou.

"Desculpe-me sensei."

"Ele tem razão, você desculpa-se demais!"

Tsunade olhou confusa para Sarutobi, como ele poderia saber o que ela e Jiraiya conversavam? Afastou os pensamentos com um balançar de cabeça.

"O que quer sensei?"

"Indagá-la"

"Como?"

"Isso mesmo? Como, na verdade eu quero mais é saber o Porquê, mas vamos começar por Como!"

Tsunade conseguiu acompanhar o raciocínio do sensei.

"Hã?"

"Ok... simplifiquemos! Porque você dá falsas esperanças e Jiraiya?"

"Eu não o dou falsas esperanças!" disse Tsunade se exaltando. "Não dou esperanças nenhuma!" e após dizer corou.

Sarutobi entrelaçou as suas mãos e apoiou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, encarando Tsunade entre os dedos ligeiramente levantados.

"Você é muito confusa..."

Tsunade ficou de pé irritada ameaçando sair dali.

"Acalme-se... ouça o que eu tenho a dizer antes de sair batida por aquela porta." Ele fez sinal com a cabeça para que ela sentasse.

Tsunade sentou e bufando assentiu que ia ouvir tudo o que o sensei lhe tinha a dizer.

"Tsunade, você tem que assumir o que sente, se você ama, ame, se odeia, odeie, não fique nesse meio termo que você costuma assumir quando sente algo grande por alguém" disse ele rodando a cadeira a qual estava sentado. "Quanto a Jiraiya, o que disse é verdade, ele é um bom rapaz..." Ele viu Tsunade corar quando disse isso. "Eu não quero que continue a brincar desse modo com os sentimentos dele."

Tsunade o encarou esperando que ele desse brecha para ela dizer algo em sua defesa.

"Eu sou uma Senju!" disse dando ênfase ao Senju.

"E eu sou um Sarutobi!" proferiu o sensei. "Clãs apenas clãs!"

Tsunade abriu a boca, mas Sarutobi falou antes.

"Não deixe um clã estragar o que sente! Viva o que tiver que viver, amanhã ao futuro pertence!"

Ele a indicou a porta, ela saiu com inúmeras palavras entaladas em sua garganta. Foi andando distraída e alarmou-se quando se pegou em frente a casa de Jiraiya. Ela parou e fitou a porta dele com curiosidade.

"Tsunade, o que faz aqui?"

"Não sei bem, mas eu nunca entrei na casa dele!" disse ela distraída.

"Então entre..." disse Jiraiya abrindo a porta de sua casa.

Tsunade corou furtivamente, ela não havia percebido que era ele a quem havia respondido. Entrou forçando uma displicência no olhar, sentou-se quando ele lhe ofereceu a poltrona.

Jiraiya abriu a janela e uma claridade absurda adentrou-a fazendo semi-serrar os olhos.

"O sensei andou me aconselhando" disparou ela.

"Os conselhos dele são bons, deveria os seguir!"

"Não me impressionou o que ele me disse" respondeu ela.

"Não pretende segui-los não é?" Jiraiya a perguntou sentando-se no sofá de frente a ela.

"Não!"

"É claro, afinal você só entende e vê o que lhe é favorável, fora isso, o resto é apenas resto!"

Tsunade o olhou curiosa para saber o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Eu achei que conhecia a Tsunade, mas... A Tsunade que eu achava conhecer nem existe!" disse ele se levantando e indo a cozinha.

"O que?" perguntou Tsunade cética.

"Sakê?" ofereceu ele.

Ela pegou o copo e aceitou bebendo o liquido.

"Eu conheci a Tsunade por baixo da máscara..." e bebeu um gole "não sei porque você a esconde."

"Máscara?" perguntou ela servindo-se de mais sakê.

"Sim."

Os dois se encararam durante alguns minutos apenas bebendo sakê, Tsunade havia se acostumado surpreendentemente rápido com a bebida.

"Então, eu sou uma falsa?" perguntou Tsunade quebrando o silêncio.

"Eu não disse isso." Jiraiya sentou-se mais na ponta do sofá. "Você tem que parar de viver a sombra de seu avô!"

Tsunade deu uma gargalhada debochada.

"Vocês são diferentes em tudo mesmo! Até na risada." Ele a serviu.

"Eu sou eu mesma!" disse ela em sua defesa.

Jiraiya gargalhou.

"Sempre?" ele a indagou. "Você é muito confusa... Indecisa, ela não, é sincera, corajosa... e em algumas palavras disse tudo o que você jamais irá dizer..." Ele levantou-se a abriu a porta de saída. "Eu achava que era apaixonado por você, mas me enganei."

Tsunade surpreendeu-se com a cena e as palavras que saíram da boca dele, a porta aberta a convidando a sair, e... ele não a amava? Tsunade parou sobre o portal e o encarou com algumas lágrimas no olhar.

"Eu me apaixonei por ela, desde então, desejo que todo o dia seja dia de tempestade, com o máximo de trovões..." disse explicando-se.

Tsunade abriu a boca para falar, mas ele não a permitiu.

"Se encontrá-la por ai, diga que eu estou a espera dela, e que precisamos tomar mais sakê juntos..." disse enquanto fechava lentamente a porta. "Ela ainda não sabe beber!"

Tsunade viu a porta fechar-se diante a seus olhos, nunca imaginara que Jiraiya mudasse de opinião quanto a ela, e aquelas palavras realmente a feriram fundo, agora ela caminhava, chorava, as gotas de suas lágrimas caia ao chão. Ela sentou-se em um banco, e lá ficou a chorar, do banco ela podia vislumbrar a casa da qual fora mandada embora, e seu habitante, que passava pela janela em alguns momentos, Isso a fazia chorar mais, fora dispensada por aquele que amava. E ele tinha razão, Tsunade... quem era? Nem ela mesmo se conhecia!

Jiraiya andava de um lado para o outro em sua casa, olhando o copo de sakê que apouco estava entre os dedos de Tsunade, a aquela marca de batom vermelho que lhe fazia lembrar de seus beijos doces. Ele chegara a um parecer, iria mostrá-la que ela é mais do que realmente acha. Iria a fazer sentir o que tantas e tantas vezes ele sentiu... rejeição. Ele agora estava sentado no chão, lágrimas misturavam-se ao resto de sakê do copo. Seu peito arfava, não queria fazer Tsunade sofrer, mas...

Um trovão o fez perder seus pensamentos, ele ficou alarmado.

"TSUNADE!!" gritou.

**DehBlackRose****:**

Obrigada pelo Review!

É bom saber que tem gente lendo... e gostando da fic!

Lerei sim a tua fic!

_Este cap foi na minha opinião um tanto quanto dramático... e pelo que vejo, vai partir de um ponto triste, para um lindo de tempos em tempos..._

_Vamos torcer para que Tsunade deixe o fantasma de seu avô e mostre-se sem máscaras como disse nosso querido Ero..._

_**Desculpem-me **__aqueles que se chatearam por fazer Jiraiya dispensar Tsunade, mas ela precisa de um baque para "cair na real"._


	5. Indecisões

Cap 5 – Indecisões

_Eu não ia fazer dessa fic algo hentai, mas... A situação elevou-se e a única coisa a fazer era um hentai magnânimo... Algo transcendental... A Classificação já foi devidamente modificada! Espero que gostem!_

_A Autora._

**Cap 5 – Indecisões.**

E ela continuava lá, sentada, e nem sabia se ele passava pela janela, estava agora de costas para a casa dele, ainda chorando, cabeça enfiada em seus joelhos. Seus olhos viam apenas as gotas que deles caiam desenhar o chão. Ela não assustou-se ao ouvir aquele barulho, suas lágrimas continuavam a molhar o chão que agora ficava molhado.

Ela o escutou gritar seu nome, mas aquilo só poderia ser alucinação! Depois do ocorrido ele não clamaria com seu nome com tanta necessidade quanto ela ouvira.

Jiraiya abriu a porta e a chuva lhe molhou os cabelos e ombros ele olhou de um lado para o outro alarmado, preocupado.

"TSUNADE" novamente gritou.

A chuva caia bruscamente sobre ele agora, o céu limpo era grossas nuvens pretas agora, como o tempo pode mudar tão depressa era quase inimaginável.

Ele viu uma pequena massa de cor esbranquiçada sobre um banco de praça e novamente Gritou em direção a mesma

"TSUNADE"

Tsunade ouviu pela terceira vez aquele grito, levantou seu rosto e tomou fôlego

"JIRAIYA" gritou ela, mas seu grito foi abafado por um trovão, que a fez estremecer.

Ela caiu em si, viu onde estava e sob qual situação encontrava-se.

Jiraiya correu em sua direção quando a viu levantar a cabeça, reconheceu as madeixas molhadas de Tsunade, que agora voltara a se encolher devido ao medo. Ele a alcançou e a abraçou pelas costas.

"Estou aqui" disse suavemente. "Levante-se, vamos entrar."

Ela olhou para ele, e sorriu aliviada, esta era a verdadeira Tsunade, aquela que ele amava, e aquela que amava ele. Ele a puxou e os dois saíram correndo em direção a casa de Jiraiya. Ela adentrou a casa a qual a poucas horas atrás fora de alguma forma expulsa. Os dois pingavam água, ela tremia, mas pelo medo que pelo frio, e ao se vislumbrar na casa dele, estremeceu-se de preocupação. Jiraiya virou-se para fitar Tsunade, ela vestia as mesmas roupas de hoje cedo, aquela camisa branca com um ligeiro decote e a calça preta estavam completamente molhadas agora. Os seios eram claramente vistos através da brancura de sua blusa. Jiraiya não pode deixar de corar, portanto virou-se.

Tsunade estava la parada, imóvel, percebera Jiraiya a olhando mas naquele momento não poderia nem faria nada contra ele, tremia de frio agora, e de medo, medo de seus pensamentos, medo de sua incontrolável vontade de beijá-lo. Ele tinha razão, ela era outra, a chuva a fazia mudar, derrubava todas as máscaras e mostrava a mulher Tsunade, cheia de desejos e vontades.

O silencio foi quebrado pela voz de Jiraiya.

"Tsunade, acho melhor você ir..." disse ainda de costas para ela.

Tsunade respirou fundo.

"Ela me deu o recado..." disse olhando para as costas de Jiraiya.

Ele virou-se rápido e a olhou nos olhos, reconhecendo aquele brilho, era ela, a Tsunade... a verdadeira. Mas ele tinha que se manter firme ante a seu comando.

"Você precisa de um banho quente e uma roupa seca! Acho melhor você ir para a sua ca..."

Tsunade aproximou-se pondo o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Jiraiya. O dedo dela estava frio, ela estava a poucos palmos perto de si agora e ele a desejava mais a cada centímetro que ela se aproximava. Ele segurou seus braços e a afastou.

"Tsunade?"

"Não..." respondeu ela. "Sou Eu!"

Ela desvencilhou-se das mãos dele e o envolveu em seus braços. Seu corpo estava frio, mas ele sentia o calor que dela emanava.

"Tsunade" novamente a chamou, segurando-a, afastando-a. "Você precisa de trocar-se!"

"Eu sei do que preciso!" disse aproximando-se.

"Faça o que quiser..." disse afastando-se "Vou me trocar." Ele entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta.

_Jiraiya Pov's_

"Eu não sei mais o que pensar" disse sentado-me em minha cama. "Ela é tão confusa, tão bela e perfeita..."

Eu estava confuso, mulher mais complicada por qual me apaixonei. Retirei as minhas roupas molhadas, fui até o guarda-roupas e peguei uma camisa preta, calças jeans e uma cueca branca. Vesti as roupas secas. Da sala onde eu a havia deixado não vinha nenhum som.

"Talvez tenha ido embora" devaneei.

Mulher pra me deixar completamente louco, assim, acabo me contradizendo, ela é tão indecisa, tão chata... Eu peguei uma toalha, e comecei a secar meus cabelos aliviado por aquela tentação em corpo de mulher ter saído da minha sala. Abri a porta do meu quarto...

_ Fim de Jiraiya Pov's_

"Tsunade!" exclamou Jiraiya.

Ela estava parada no mesmo lugar que Jiraiya a deixara, porém totalmente desprovida de suas roupas, que jaziam molhadas e frias no chão cinza. Aquele corpo de mulher madura, muito bem torneado e composto por inúmeras curvas tomaram a visão de Jiraiya, ela era tão alva, os mamilos róseos, a mente de Jiraiya encheu se de perversões.

"Cubra-se" disse ele jogando para ela a toalha na qual secara os cabelos.

A toalha bateu no corpo dela e caiu no chão. Ela aproximou-se dele, lentamente e ele não a impediu quando ela levantou sua camisa, mostrando aquele peitoral viril. Quando ela retirou a camisa, ele a ajudou levantando os braços. Ela estava completamente muda, não falava uma só palavra, era levada pela sua libido pecaminosa. Ela o envolveu em seus braços.

Jiraiya sentiu os seios macios de Tsunade tocar-lhe a pele nua, um arrepio brincou pelo seu corpo seus dedos trêmulos tocaram as costas nua de Tsunade e seu lábio encontrou o pescoço dela e beijando ali.

Mulher brigona, confusa e indecisa eram o que resumiam Tsunade, a mudança de gelo para vapor... Sem nem passar pelo estado liquido era o que fazia Jiraiya enlouquecer. Como não se apaixonar por alguém como ela?

Ele a tomou em seus braços a levando para seu quarto. A cama de casal que já tivera variadas mulheres deitada nela agora recebia o corpo nu de Tsunade, ainda úmido. Ele a beijava e como eram doces e embriagantes aqueles lábios, a acariciava, e como era macia e alvo aquele corpo. Ele levou seus lábios até seu colo e o beijou, num ritmo suave e envolvente aproximou-se de seus seios fartos e que tanto lhe povoaram os pensamentos, beijou-os provocando os tão sonhados gemidos de Tsunade. Seus gemidos eram como uma melodia harmoniosa tomava todo o quarto.

Tsunade não queria pensar, queria viver, como seu sensei lhe disse, queria amar... Sentia a pele e a boca de Jiraiya tocando seu corpo, contorceu-se de prazer deixando escapar alguns gemidos, suas mãos embolavam-se no lençol branco. Ela o viu ficar de pé e retirar o resto de sua roupa, aqueles corpos másculos e viris pouco bronzeados lhe invadiram os olhos. Ele avançou sobre ela, beijando, eles se exploravam. Jiraiya com a perícia de um exímio amante, e Tsunade com a inexperiência e virgindade de uma verdadeira e única mulher. Os gemidos proeminentes saiam da boca de ambos. Tsunade tinha sua intimidade explorada por Jiraiya, que a fazia quase gritar. Tsunade virou-se, jogando seu corpo contra o dele e ficando sobre ele. Agora era ela quem beijava aquele peitoral, enquanto suas unhas percorriam as coxas do homem, não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse a intimidade de Jiraiya para lhe proporcionar prazer igual.

Os dois estavam de lado, beijando-se, Jiraiya a olhou nos olhos indagando, ela afirmou com a cabeça e um grito, misto de dor e prazer irrompeu da boca de Tsunade no mesmo instante que um trovão, desta vez ela o sobrepôs.

Os corpos suados estavam juntos, e Tsunade tremia, Jiraiya mantinha-se dentro dela, esperando-a acalmar-se. Os dois fizeram amor a noite inteira, a chuva molhando a janela.

O dia amanheceu, Jiraiya abriu os olhos e viu Tsunade enrolada em seus lençóis, dormindo tranquilamente, viu seus olhos tremularem, um sinal de que iria acordar, desejou que continuasse a dormir, para que não voltasse a ser a Tsunade turrona que lhe batia todas as manhãs. Ela abriu aqueles olhos mel e sorriu para ele.

"Bom dia?" ele perguntou com receio na voz.

"Bom dia!" respondeu com um bocejo e espreguiçando-se. "Estou com fome!"

Jiraiya a beijou na testa e levantou-se para preparar algo para eles comerem, na cozinha preparava algumas frutas, torradas, e suco. Tsunade entrou na cozinha vestindo a camisa de Jiraiya e abriu a geladeira pegando água.

"Como está?" ele a perguntou.

"Bem, um pouco cansada mais bem!" disse sentado-se e bebendo água.

Os dois tomaram café da manhã como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, finalmente parecia que ela havia resolvido mudar! Jiraiya segurava a mão dela, com medo que quando virasse ela partisse sem se despedir.

"Posso tomar um banho?" perguntou ela a ele.

Ele indicou o banheiro com o indicador e ela levantou-se indo na direção indicada.

Jiraiya lavou toda a louça e quando foi ao banheiro tomar banho junto com Tsunade não a encontrou lá. Respirando fundo e com o coração disparado ele deu de ombros.

"Se foi, mais uma vez ela foge de mim..."

"Quem fugiu?" indagou Tsunade adentrando o banheiro com uma toalha nas mãos.

Ela ficou o encarando bem descontraída esperando uma resposta.

"A lagartixa..." disse Jiraiya sorrindo ao ver que Tsunade ainda estava lá.

"Tá, sei que tava falando de mim!" disse tirando a camisa e entrando no boxe. "Toma um banho comigo?"

"Claro!" respondeu ele rindo, todo bobo.

Mais uma vez os dois fizeram amor, era maravilhoso estar com Tsunade, ela era a única que conseguira fazê-lo entrar na linha. E ele tinha que aproveitar, pois sabe-se lá quando ela vai mudar de novo...

--

_Essa Tsunade... sempre imprevisível!_

_--_

**DehBlackRose:**

Deh, posso te chamar assim neah? xD

A Tsunade tem mesmo que aprender a ser mais humilde!

Embora eu ame muito mesmo aquela mulher... mais ta sendo lindo escrever os dois dessa forma mão kawaii... brigam... voltam... brigam e tal...

_--_

_Musiquinha de final com suspense_

_**Narrador:**_

"_E no próximo capitulo de __Liga da Justiça!__"_

_**Yume:**_

"_Epa.. Epa..." Para a música bruscamente_

"_Isso aqui é uma Fic de Naruto!"_

_Pancada no Narrador_

_Recomeça a música_

_**Narrador:**_

"_E no próximo capitulo de __Amor Jovial, __ta bom assim o Yume?"_

_**Yume:**_

"_Agora sim seu leso!"_

_**Narrador:**_

_Pigarro_

"_Tsunade e Jiraiya continuarão numa boa? Não percam o próximo capitulo!"_

_--_

Perdoem essa bizarrice ai em cima! ¬¬'


	6. Apaixonados?

Cap 6 – Apaixonados

**Cap 6 – Apaixonados?**

_ Tsunade Pov's_

Naquela chuva eu vi que o que eu vivia era uma grande mentira, é claro que o que Jiraiya disse-me fez pensar muito. E tomar uma grande decisão, era hora de demonstrar tudo o que eu sentia por ele e ficava sempre escondido. Entregar-me a ele foi a parte mais difícil, lutar contra mim mesma, tirar toda a minha roupa e fazer amor com ele. Ele foi o primeiro, e eu que pensava que nunca ficaria com ele, olha pra mim, aqui, no chuveiro com ele.

"Marcamos algo para hoje?" perguntei a ele em meio a um beijo.

"O sensei quer nos ver!" ele me respondeu me passando a toalha.

Pode até parecer estranho, mas já havia me acostumado a ficar relaxada perto dele.

Vesti uma camiseta dele, tive que dar um nó atrás, afinal, ele é bem mais alto que eu, e a minha calça que estava meio úmida. Mas ia passar em casa antes de nos encontrarmos com o sensei.

_ Fim de Tsunade Pov's _

Tsunade saiu da casa de Jiraiya, eram por volta das 7 da manhã. Algumas pessoas que passavam olharam aquilo com certo desagrado, ela era a neta do Hokage, tinha que dar exemplo. Ela chegou rapidamente em sua casa, enquanto Jiraiya ia para o local que havia marcado com o sensei. Orochimaru e Sarutobi estavam parados esperando.

"Como sempre Tsunade atrasando-se" disse Sarutobi.

"Ela foi por uma camisa" respondeu Jiraiya distraído.

"Como?" indagou Orochimaru.

Sarutobi sorriu ao ver Jiraiya tentar se explicar com o amigo. Tsunade chegou uns quinze minutos depois, com uma blusa preta e uma calça mais larga das que costumava a usar.

"Bom dia para todos!" E deu um beijo em cada um deles.

Orochimaru estranhou em ver que Jiraiya também ganhara um beijo dela.

"Bem já que estão todos aqui, vou lhes dar uma... como posso dizer, vou lhes entregar cabecinhas para preencher!"

Tsunade, Jiraiya e Orochimaru se entreolharam indagadores.

"Venham!" chamou sarutobi.

Três crianças de diferentes faixas etárias apareceram, duas meninas e um menino. O menino era loirinho com o cabelo espetado e cara de levado parecia ter uns 7 anos, uma das meninas tinha o cabelo meio azulado e uma cara de maníaca parecia ter no máximo uns 6 anos, e a outra menina tinha os cabelos pretos e uma feição ingênua, era a mais madura, devia ter uns 8 anos.

"Jiraiya, este é Minato" disse apontando para o menino. "De agora em diante, o seu mais novo pupilo."

O menino acenou para Jiraiya sorrindo.

"Tsunade, está e Shizune." Disse pondo a mão sobre a cabeça da menina de feições ingênuas. "A sua mais nova pupilo."

A menina olhou Tsunade com os olhos brilhando.

"E por fim Orochimaru está e Anko" E a menina com cara de maníaca o olhou nos olhos ofídios e sorriu sinistramente. "A sua nova pupilo."

"Estes são prodígios de Konoha, nada melhor que serem treinados pelos melhores! A partir de semana que vem vocês iram treiná-los."

Sarutobi os explicou as condições para serem sensei e levou as crianças de volta para de onde quer que elas tenham vindo deixando Orochimaru sozinho com Tsunade e Jiraiya. Tsunade abraçou Jiraiya pela cintura.

"Princesa?" chamou Orochimaru. "Você está doente?"

"Não por quê?" respondeu ela de trás das costas de Jiraiya.

"Está apaixonada! Que perda de tempo, ainda mais sendo com este ai..." Orochimaru indicou Jiraiya com desprezo. "Paixões de nada servem se não para atrapalhar o crescimento de mentes brilhantes!"

Aquele dia estava sendo o mais feliz da vida de Jiraiya. Passear com ela a seu lado era muito bom, não tinha se atrevido a pegar a mão dela, ele não queria correr o risco de ficar com um olho roxo e perder aquela loira.

Os dois passaram o dia como dois pombinhos apaixonados, tomando sorvete, eles passaram em frente a uma barraquinha de dango.

"Tsuyu! Quer Dango?"

Tsunade olhou para Jiraiya com cara de desaprovação.

"Você ainda não se deu conta de que não gosto de coisas doces?"

E saiu batendo o pé.

"Mas você acabou de tomar sorvete!"

Ela parou bruscamente e o olhou.

"Era sorvete! Quem nesse mundo não gosta de tomar sorvete?"

Jiraiya sorriu abraçando-a pelo ombro e andando com ela.

"Mulherzinha complicada você não Senju Tsunade?" disse ele beijando sua cabeça.

Tsunade o olhou corada. Para ela andar daquele jeito com um homem era estranho, mais ainda se este fosse Jiraiya, As pessoas por onde passavam olhavam para aquele casal.

Como podia um casal causar tantos rebuliços em uma vila? As senhoras cochichavam, quando os dois passavam E aquilo estava realmente irritando Tsunade que já bufava ao passar por elas.

"Nunca viram não?" gritou Tsunade com um grupo de senhoras que bordavam alguma Yukatas.

Jiraiya segurou Tsunade para que ela não voasse para cima das pobres senhoras. Ele achou melhor levá-la para algum lugar onde houvesse poucas pessoas, seria bem mais saudável para todos assim. Ele a levou para um lugar bonito, um campo com várias arvores de sakura e um lago calmo onde alguns cisnes deslizavam sobre a água.

_ Tsunade Pov's_

Eu não sei o que me deu para ameaçar aquelas velhinhas, mas francamente aquele cochicho todo e os risinhos me ferveram o sangue. Jiraiya está se divertindo com isso tudo, olha só como ele está rindo feito besta. Ele me trouxe para um parque onde costumam vir os enamorados, estou sentindo o meu rosto corar. As árvores de Sakura estão muito bonitas esta manhã. Ele sentou-se recostando em uma delas, e eu andei até o lago para ter uma desculpa para ver se tinha mais alguém por ali. Queria beijá-lo, mas em publico a luz do dia sentia-me meio travada. Os casais pareciam nem perceber que mais casais estavam ali, então relaxei mais. Fui em direção a ele e sentei-me entre as suas pernas recostando-me contra seu peito.

_ Fim de Tsunade Pov's _

Tsunade estava radiante, deixando-se levar pela paixão. Sentada, juntamente com Jiraiya que afagava seus cabelos, era realmente uma cena inspiradora o novo casal. Tsunade virou-se passando as suas pernas por cima das de Jiraiya e ficando de frente para ele, o encarou com curiosidade, examinava cada parte do rosto dele, percorrendo os longos dedos finos de unhas vermelhas pela sombracelha branca, descendo pelo nariz e refazendo as linhas vermelhas do rosto do rapaz. Aquilo estava arrancando certo arrepio dele. Ela passou os dedos pelos lábios e os beijou. Aquilo foi inesperado para Jiraiya, que a abraçou.

Jiraiya jamais poderia imaginar que ela o beijaria daquela forma em publico, mas correspondeu o beijo dela, pondo uma mão contra as costas dela a puxando para mais perto.

_ Jiraiya Pov's_

Minha nossa, Tsunade estava me surpreendendo, quem diria que ela faria tudo o que está fazendo.

"Assim acho que vou querer casar!" Me peguei pensando isso.

Acho que me assustei, mas até que não é má idéia acordar todos os dias estando ao lado dessa loiraça! Os dedos dela percorrendo o meu rosto me causaram arrepios na espinha, acho que acabei ficando corado. E aquele beijo do nada? Minha nossa, essa mulher é mesmo imprevisível! Não consigo parar de olhá-la, acho que sou também incapaz de soltá-la. Eu sorri do nada para ela e ela me abriu o mais magnífico sorriso. Foi mágico. Eu to até parecendo um bobo...

_ Fim de Jiraiya Pov's _

O casal apaixonado passou o dia juntos, almoçaram na casa de Tsunade, ela havia tentado inutilmente cozinhar algo para Jiraiya.

"Isso deveria ter mesmo essa aparência Tsunade?" perguntou Jiraiya a ela.

Em resposta ela jogou uma colher de pau nele. Ele a mando dela comeu um pedaço do que era para ser um bolo de batatas e mais parecia comida de cachorro.

"O gosto era pra ser de pneu velho?"

"Jiraiya!" Repreendeu Tsunade levando uma colherada a boca e cuspindo em seguida. "Ta Parecendo meia velha!"

"Pode ser! Respondeu ele bebendo água."

Os dois riram a beça da comida ruim de Tsunade. Eles encomendaram uma barca de sushi, aquilo sim era comida, e se empanturraram. A tarde passou como uma bala, e do nada a noite chegou relevando uma Tsunade sonolenta. Ela até ia convidá-lo a dormir lá, mas com certeza a vizinhança iria falar horrores dela, então ela se despediu com um beijo e foi deitar-se.

--

_Pior de tudo é criar do nada uma Tsunade gentil! '.'_

_Eu quero agradecer a Nina, Oi Ninaaa! Que ta lendo essa fic! Kisses Nininha!_

_Ela tava esperando por essa parte..._

_Espero que todos que estão lendo estejam gostando... E mandem Reviews! Eu curto até reclamações... aceito sugestões de como eu deveria levar o próximo cap!_

**Deh: **Bem como já vimos... a gente pode esperar de TUDO de nossa Tsunade, então, brigas? Separações? Quem pode saber! Esperamos que tudo de certo e que seja eterno enquanto dure! xD

_--_

_Musiquinha de final com suspense_

_Narrador olha para os dois lados preoculpado._

_**Narrador:**_

E mais uma vez chegamos ao final de mais um capitulo de... Super Choque!

_Tziiiiiiii – barulho de alguém tomando choque__._

_**Yume:**_

Caramba, não posso deixar esse incompetente sozinho nem um minuto que já me vem cheio de gracinhas...

_Plof – barulho de alguém sendo chutado de lado._

_**Yume:**_

Já que ele ta caído...

E mais uma vez chegamos ao final de mais um capitulo de Amor Jovial!

Tsunade e Jiraiya continuaram bem?

Os três legendários treinarão bem seus novos pupilos?

Não percam o próximo capitulo de Amor Jovial

_Catapimba – barulho de bicudo nas costelas._

_**Yume:**_

Levanta coisa imprestável... eu te pago pra ficar deitado?

_**Narrador:**_

Pelo que me consta... ai... você não me paga nada!

--

Mais uma vez desconsiderem esse surto psicótico meu! '.'


	7. Porque tinha que ser assim?

Gente é o seguinte

_Gente é o seguinte... eu preciso mesmo que me digam algo sobre o que estão lendo! Agradeço aos reviews da Deh! Obrigada!_

**Cap 7 – Porque tinha que ser assim?**

"Como pode um peixe vivo viver fora da água fria... Como poderei viveeer como poderei viveeer sem a sua, sem a sua, sem a sua companhia!" cantarolava o menino Minato conseguindo irritar Jiraiya.

"Minato! Já chega!" reclamou Jiraiya.

"A gente já chegou?" perguntou aquele moleque levado.

"Não!"

"Meu limão, meu limoeiro, meu pé, meu pé de jacarandá..." recomeçou ele a cantoria "uma vez tindolelê, outra vez tindolalá."

Realmente Jiraiya não tinha vocação para babá, e aquele moleque tinha que calar a boca de alguma maneira, Jiraiya o levava para o local que iria treiná-lo enquanto pensava em algo que fizesse o menino se calar, quando do nada a musica parou. Jiraiya olhou e viu que Minato olhava para uma mulher da vida que passava por ali.

"O que foi Minato?"

"Sensei, o que que é aquilo!?" disse apontando para a mulher.

"Uma fruta que você ainda não pode provar!" respondeu Jiraiya. "Anda vamos logo!"

Minato parou de cantar para encher Jiraiya de perguntas.

"Você já provou aquela fruta?"

"Não aquela"

"Então qual?"

"Uma parecida!"

"Tem o mesmo gosto?"

"Não!"

"Como sabe?"

"Não sei!"

Minato coçou a cabeça.

"Então que fruta você prova?"

"Uma rara!"

"Eu posso provar também?"

"Nunca!" Jiraiya parou o menino e o encarou. "Qual o seu problema?"

"Sarutobi sensei disse que é o mesmo que o seu!" disse o loirinho sorrindo.

"Mulheres?"

"Isso mesmo!"

"Mas você é muito novo..." disse Jiraiya sorrindo. "Sensei... você nos deu garotos como nos mesmos não?" essa ultima frase foi apenas um sussurro algo que minato não pode ouvir.

Jiraiya estava começando a entender o que o Sensei quis dizer quando disse que eles eram prodígios de Konoha, na verdade queria dizer que eram miniaturas deles! Jiraiya chegou ao local do suposto treinamento, eles estavam no campo de treinamento onde quando criança Jiraiya fora preso em um dos três troncos lá fincados e Tsunade ficara zombando dele com um guizo na mão.

"É aqui sensei?"

"Sim..." disse Jiraiya procurando algo e quando voltou a olhar para Minato, este já estava perto de Shizune, a suposta pupilo de Tsunade.

"Olá, eu me chamo Namikaze Minato, seu futuro marido, te mando rosas depois Ok?"

Jiraiya riu do garoto lembrando se de si próprio. Ele procurou pela sensei da garota, mas não a viu. Ele se encaminhou até os dois e puxou Minato para trás de si.

"Shizune certo? Onde está Tsunade?"

"Tsunade-sama está vindo..." disse ela pouco envergonhada.

Tsunade chegou com montes de livros de medicina sobre o braço Jiraiya foi para ajuda-lá porem Minato foi mais rápido! Ele prostrou-se em frente de Tsunade e ficou a fita-la.

"Olá" disse Tsunade séria.

"Oi, Quando te vi entendi..." Começou Minato "Porque infernos vim parar aqui..." ele olhava Tsunade nos olhos "Era para contemplar..."

Ele não pode terminar Tsunade o empurrou

"Cala a boca menino!" Tsunade foi em direção a Jiraiya. "Vai ficar ai olhando ou vai ajudar?"

Jiraiya pegou os livros das mãos de Tsunade.

"Sensei, não corta o meu barato!" disse Minato bravo.

"Como que é?" perguntou Jiraiya.

"Ela tava toda derretidinha por mim..."

Tsunade olhou os com raiva no olhar.

"Cala a boca Minato! Ela..." disse apontando para Tsunade. "Não é para seu bico!"

"E é pra quem então?"

"Pra mim!" disse Jiraiya cheio de si.

Tsunade tinha uma veia pulsando em sua tempora e os punho serrados, sem pestanejar enfiou um soco nas costelas de Jiraiya que urrou de dor ao virar-se para ela e a indagar.

"Tsuyu?"

"Isso é pra você aprender a não ser tão pretensioso!"

"Então essa é a fruta que você provou?"

Jiraiya tentou inutilmente fazer com que Minato não falasse aquilo, mas era tarde, menino impossível!

"FRUTA?" gritou Tsunade.

"Calma amor..." Jiraiya tentava acalmá-la.

"Calma é o cacete! Então eu sou uma Fruta que você provou?"

"Tsunade, não passa de um mal entendido!"

"E espera que eu acredite?" Ela pegou os livros das mãos de Jiraiya. "Vem Shizune!"

Tsunade saiu deixando Jiraiya e Minato para trás. Jiraiya olhou Tsunade ir se afastando até sumir de sua vista. Porém ele conhecia a mulher, se fosse atrás dela, iria piorar as coisas, deu de ombros e foi tentar treinar e ensinar algo sobre mulheres aquele menino hiperativo. Tsunade levou Shizune para um parque, onde tinham muitas árvores e algumas mesinhas, ela começou indagar Shizune sobre o que ela sabia sobre ninjutsu médico.

"Reconstituições de células a partir de um chakra doador..." começou Tsunade. "Ando estudando isso, como soube se é sigiloso?"

"O Sarutobi me deixa ter acesso a biblioteca médica, e sem querer achei algumas anotações suas e li!" disse Shizune para a sensei. "Desculpe-me."

Tsunade ficou impressionada com a quantidade de coisas que aquele menina sabia sobre ninjutsu médico. Ela começou a ensinar Shizune o avançado método de extração de veneno. Mas a cabeça dela estava em outro lugar.

"Então eu sou uma fruta não é?" pensava Tsunade enquanto Shizune lia um grosso livro.

Tsunade levantou-se e olhou para Shizune.

"Leia este livro, quando terminar me procure para discutirmos sobre o que você tem duvidas!"

Os olhos de Shizune brilhavam, ela admirava muito Tsunade, tanto pela força descomunal, quanto pela inteligência e capacidade médica. Ela era o modelo de mulher para a pequena Shinobi.

Jiraiya já havia dispensado Minato, andava pela Vila procurando Tsunade, passava pelos locais que a loira costumava freqüentar e se assustou ao vê-la sentada em uma mesa de um barzinho. Ela tomava sakê, havia adquirido o gosto pela bebida.

"Tsunade?" chamou ele receoso.

"Quero mesmo falar com você!" disse ela em resposta.

Ele sentou-se e ela lhe ofereceu sakê, os dois tomaram sem nem sequer trocar olhares. Tsunade ergueu a cabeça e encarou Jiraiya.

"Acabou!" disse ela alarmando Jiraiya.

"Como disse?"

"Acabou, pra falar a verdade eu nem sei porque começou..." disse Tsunade tentando manter o tom da sua voz sempre firme.

"Tsunade, não faça brincadeiras em momentos inoportunos..." disse ele pegando a mão de Tsunade.

"Acho melhor conversarmos em um local mais reservado." Disse ela puxando a mão e deixando sobre a mesa o dinheiro do sakê.

Jiraiya a seguiu, eles andaram muito, começando a escurecer. Tsunade parou sobre a cachoeira que demarcava o inicio da vila da folha, Harashima e Madara se encaravam um de frente para o outro. Tsunade encarou o primeiro, a escultura na pedra era exatamente como ela lembrava de seu avô, um homem sério, com planos e sonhos. E foi olhando para ele que ela se decidiu por qual caminho seguir, uma escolha sem voltas, sabia ela, poderia até arrepender-se do que estava prestes a fazer, mas com certeza o faria, Ela pensava em como daria a noticia a seu amado de forma que ele pudesse aceitar e entender. Ela chegou a uma conclusão, para mantê-lo longe e afastado só teria um jeito, o pior jeito. Magoá-lo. Tsunade deixou algumas lágrimas lhe escaparem os olhos, Respirou fundo enquanto as secava, Jiraiya estava a poucos metros atrás dela, mas não queria atrapalhá-la seja lá no que ela estivesse fazendo. Ela virou-se o encarando, bem profundamente nos olhos, Jiraiya não gostava da forma de o rosto dela antes tão sublime fora reorganizado, ficando agora com feições duras e frias como a pedra que estava atrás dela. Ela encheu o pulmão e abriu a boca, ele não queria ouvir fosse lá o que ela tinha a dizer então a beijou. Tsunade, não resistiu, o beijou, o mais ardente que pode. Seria este segundo seus planos o ultimo beijo do casal, depois de alguns segundos ela o empurrou, ainda mantinha aquelas feições sérias. Jiraiya apenas afastou-se, ele não conseguira mudar os pensamentos da mulher amada. Ela iria falar, de qualquer forma, ele só esperava que ela fosse sincera, que dissesse ao menos eu te amo. Os dois se encararam e Tsunade tomou fôlego, agora para dizer o que nem ela acreditava que fosse dizer os sonhos de ambos... Iriam se destruir...

--

Estamos chegando a mais um fim...

"_Porque tinha que ser assim? Não estava bom do jeito que era? Ao menos pra mim era!" – Jiraiya._

O fim dessa fic era no mínimo previsível, mesmo que eu deseje ao contrario... quero seguir o ritmo... o mangá... como se isso fosse apenas algo que aconteceu a tão remoto passado que nem lembravam direito.

Obrigado por todos que leram, e por todos que gostaram... por aqueles que mandaram Reviews, obrigada Nina por ler... Ítalo por não me criticar e dizer que estava realmente boa a fic... acabei acreditando em você!


	8. Capitulo Final!

Chegamos ao fim, todos que estão lendo, ou aqueles que ainda vão ler, espero que gostem do desfecho que vou dar

_Chegamos ao fim, todos que estão lendo, ou aqueles que ainda vão ler, espero que gostem do desfecho que vou dar... Depois no final explico o porquê!_

**Cap 8 – Eu estarei sempre com você!**

Um turbilhão de coisas passavam-se na cabeça da Tsunade no momento ao qual havia ensaiado a tarde toda. Ela sentia as pernas tremerem, o chão lhe faltava, sentia um aperto no peito, a respiração tornava-se difícil e a visão de Jiraiya a sua frente num misto de ansiedade e temerosidade, ela tentou inutilmente puxar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões.

"Jiraiya" a voz lhe saiu rouca e baixa. "Eu não sei como fazer isso..." disse o mais baixo que pode.

"Então não faça!" disse ele com suplica na voz.

"É o fim Jiraiya..." disse ela virando-se, a ultima coisa que queria fazer era encarar aqueles profundos olhos negros.

"Algo que mal começou não pode ter um fim assim!" Jiraiya aproximou-se dela pegando em sua mão.

Ela sentiu os dedos quentes dele encostarem nos seus frios e úmidos. Rapidamente ela puxou sua mão, decidida virou-se a encará-lo.

"Foi só diversão!" disse ela.

Nem ela mesma conseguia acreditar no que dizia, o rosto de Jiraiya mudou para duvida.

"Como disse?" perguntou ele sério.

"Eu já me diverti o bastante, agora acabou!" disse ela segurando a voz que saia tremida.

"Não minta para mim Tsunade..."

"Não são... não são mentiras Jiraiya!" disse ela tornando a sua voz mais firme e grave. "Eu cansei de brincar com você!"

"Eu me recuso a acreditar no que está dizendo."

"Faça o que quiser, só não me procure mais!" – disse ela dando lentos passos.

Os passos dela eram tão lentos que parecia que ela pedia para ele a impedir, mas Jiraiya estava anestesiado com a dose de dor que Tsunade aplicara nele no momento em que ela terminara com ele.

"Ts...Tsunade!" chamou ele com a voz embargada. "Só... só me diga a verdade!"

Ela olhou para traz, a cabeça dele pendia para frente.

"A verdade?"

"S...Sim!" Ele ergueu a cabeça, lágrimas grossas e cintilantes percorriam a linha vermelha de seu rosto.

Que Jiraiya a amava, disso Tsunade não duvidava, o que ela não sabia, e acabou por descobrir da pior maneira possível era, que ele a amava com a alma, a amava por inteiro, sem restrições, e descobrir aquilo naquele momento foi como cravar um punhal em seu próprio peito. A verdade se perdeu nas lagrimas que salpicaram o rosto de Tsunade, Jiraiya gentilmente as enxugou.

"Eu..." começou Tsunade com a voz embargada. "Eu acho que te amei!"

Jiraiya só lamentou-se do acho que ela havia posto na frase.

"Acha?" ele havia se controlado, não chorava mais a olhava com frieza.

Tsunade levantou os olhos para encarar os dele.

"É uma pena que você não assuma seus sentimentos Senju Tsunade... Uma pena!"

Jiraiya virou-se, agora quem ia era ele, mas dessa vez ela o parou. O abraçou pelas costas, encostando seu rosto nas costas dele e molhando-a com suas lágrimas.

"Eu amo você... Só não consigo retribuir do jeito que você merece... por isso tenho que ir..." disse Tsunade entre soluços.

Jiraiya ficou mudo, Tsunade achou que ele estivesse a amaldiçoando, o largou e afastou-se dele.

"É a ultima vez que lhe digo, seja você, não viva a sombra de uma pessoa que já se foi!" disse ele apontando para a estatua do avô de Tsunade. "Viva por você, trilhe os seus caminhos, não siga os dele!"

Tsunade estufou o peito e o olhou secando as lagrimas.

"Eu ouvi, e é por isso que resolvi ir embora..." ela estava com a energia da velha Tsunade. "Vou trilhar os meus caminhos como você disse, vou viver a minha vida, treinar a minha discípula e quem sabe um dia eu volte para cá!"

Ela o deu as costas e começou a andar.

"Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo..." disse Jiraiya para Tsunade que afastava-se sem sinais de que ia parar.

Tsunade sorriu, as lagrimas novamente molhavam seu rosto.

"Eu estarei sempre com você!" disse Tsunade em um sussurro. "Isso porque sempre te amarei!"

Aquele fim estava previsto devido a forma como havia começado, algo que começa com uma chuva, termina na mesma velocidade, infelizmente, os dois se amavam, porém ela tinha um orgulho besta que a prendia a algo que mais tarde a faria se arrepender. Eles viveram tantas coisas juntos, tantas aventuras, tantas brigas, alguns beijos, porres, chuvas...

Tsunade arrumava suas malas, iria mesmo deixar a vila, nem seu antigo sensei havia conseguido mudar a idéia dela, ela ia embora e levaria Shizune consigo, a treinaria, a confidenciaria o que viveu. As duas tornariam-se mais tarde inseparáveis.

Jiraiya estava sem animo, não conseguia ver graça mais em nada, andava rabiscando um suposto romance, que ele havia encontrado inspiração em sua própria história de amor frustrado, Mais tarde, seria um sucesso.

As coisas iriam se arrumar algum dia? Os dois voltariam a ficar juntos? Isso ninguém podia responder.

Tsunade estava na saída da vila esperando Shizune, Sarutobi sensei e Orochimaru estavam se despedindo dela. Jiraiya havia comprado uma rosa, mas estava com medo de ir se despedir de Tsunade.

"Tsunade, esta rosa é um presente dele!" disse Sarutobi a entregando a flor.

"Sensei, o diga que não vou esquecer o que aconteceu!" ela aproximou-se do ouvido do sensei. "Eu o amo!"

Tsunade saiu com Shizune, as duas iam se afastando, Tsunade sentia seu coração ruir, poderia voltar, mas, não ela já havia se decidido a muito tempo, iria amadurecer, iria mudar seus pensamentos, muitas coisas aconteceram naqueles últimos anos, a morte de seu irmão, a morte de seu noivo, embora ela não amasse Dan, sentiu a sua morte, e o que mais lhe importava, o envolvimento com Jiraiya. Sentou-se descansando, dentro de sua mochila havia uma garrafa de sakê, ela bebericou o liquido sentindo aquele gosto.

"Os beijos dele..." disse baixinho.

Os beijos de Jiraiya tinham gosto de sakê e ela se viciara naqueles lábios, e agora naquele liquido.

No fim eles se reencontrariam... no fim...

**FIM**

--

_Eu terminei essa fic com a separação dos dois, para deixar mais realista pela ordem do mangá, já que os dois acabaram seguindo seus caminhos... E encontraram-se..._

_T.T_

_Acabou! Buéee!_

_Obrigado a todos que leram a fic..._

_O final é sempre mais chato que o meio... então não me apedrejem... tentei fazer o melhor possível!_

_**Esta fic foi uma homenagem ao Erro Sennin, Jiraiya sensei, que eu tanto admiro...**_

_**Será que ele se foi? Espero que não!**_

_Beijos a Nina e um "bjoo" para o Ítalo... espero que vcs dois tenham gostado desse finalzinho clichê!_

_Quem sabe numa próxima a gente se encontra?_


End file.
